(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a multi-CVT drive system having epicyclic gear set, which utilizes the rotary kinetic power of a rotary kinetic power source to directly drive the epicyclic gear set, or to drive the epicyclic gear set through a transmission device, then a continuous variable transmission (CVT) is individually installed between two output shafts of the epicyclic gear set and the load driven thereby, so the wheel set of the driven load is enabled to randomly perform variation of the driving speed ratio and the driving torque, so as to drive the combined common load; between the output ends of the mentioned two continuous variable transmissions, a limited slip differential or a stabilize device composed of a dual shaft connecting device having slip coupling torque can be further installed according to actual needs, so when differential operation is performed between the two loads, the stabilize device can be served to stable the operation of the drive system.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional single power performs differential driving to two or more than two of individual loads of a common load body, a differential wheel set is often used for achieving the function of differential speed, the mentioned means has a shortage of not being able to generate the torque differential between the two loads.